Magmortar
|-|Magmortar= |-|Magmar= |-|Magby= Summary Magmortar is a Gen IV Pokémon and the evolution of the Gen I Magmar, and the final form of the Gen II Magby. It evolves when traded with a Magmarizer. It releases flames of over 3600 degrees Fahrenheit from its arms, quite literally putting the mortar in Magmortar. Magby is one of the first known baby Pokémon, he is literally a fire breather with a body temerature of over 1100 degrees Fahrenheit that likes to play around in very warm places. Magmar, much like Magby, likes to stay around very warm places, the warmer, the better. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C | High 7-C | At least 7-A Name: Magby | Magmar | Magmortar Origin: Pokémon Gender: Varies Age: Varies (Usually a kid) | Varies | Varies Classification: Fire-type Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Poison Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Martial Arts, Status Effect Inducement (Poison, Confusion, Paralysis, and Burn), Limited Darkness Manipulation, Immunity to Sleep Manipulation, and Resistance to Metal, Fire, Plant, Ice, Bug, and Fairy attacks Attack Potency: Building level (Can harm other Baby Pokemon like Cleffa, who can tank meteor impacts) | Large Town level (Comparable to Rhydon) | At least Mountain level+ (Comparable to Electivire) Speed: Transonic (Comparable to Pichu) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Superior to first stage Pokémon who can dodge lightning, and can dodge lightning itself) | Relativistic+ (Comparable to Poliwrath and Golem) Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Class 100 (A Magmar can lift a Charizard) | Class 100 Striking Strength: Building Class | Large Town Class | At least Mountain Class+ Durability: Building level | Large Town level | At least Mountain level+ Stamina: High (Most Pokémon are naturally built for fighting and have high stamina) Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with most attacks | Standard melee range, hundreds of meters with most attacks | Standard melee range, tens of kilometers with most attacks Standard Equipment: Charcoal (Boost the user´s fire moves) Intelligence: Instinctive, but naturally built for fighting Weaknesses: Water, Ground, and Rock attacks Notable Attacks/Techniques: Abilities *'Flame Body:' Touching Magmortar has the chance to burn on contact. It also has the added effect of making eggs hatch faster. *'Vital Spirit:' Magmortar can't be put to sleep. Moves *'Thunder Punch:' Magmortar releases a powerful punch charged with electricity that can potentially paralyze the target. *'Smog:' Magmortar lets loose a gas that harms the opponent and can poison him or her. *'Leer:' Magmortar glares at the opponent, lowering defenses. *'Smokescreen:' Magmortar creates a smokescreen, lowering the accuracy of the opponent. *'Ember:' Magmorar shoots a weak flame capable of burning the opponent. *'Feint Attack:' Magmortar hits the opponent while he or she is off guard with a darkness based attack. This attack has a hard time missing. *'Fire Spin:' Magmortar traps the opponent in a vortex of flames, doing damage every turn. *'Clear Smog:' Magmortar throws a clump of mud that does damage and returns all the effects of buffing and debuffing to normal *'Flame Burst:' Magmortar attacks with a burst of flame that does "splash damage" to anyone near. *'Confuse Ray:' Magmortar emits a strange light that confuses the target. *'Fire Punch:' Magmortar sets its hands ablaze, and punches, which can cause burns. *'Lava Plume:' Magmortar performs an fiery explosion washes the battlefield with a scarlet inferno that hits anyone near. *'Sunny Day:' Magmortar brightens the sun, upping the power of its fire moves, reducing the power of water moves, and instantly charges Solar Beam as long as its out. *'Flamethrower:' Magmortar launches a stream of powerful fire that can burn the opponent. *'Fire Blast:' Magmortar fires a burst of fire shaped like the kanji for the word "big." *'Hyper Beam:' Magmortar uses a beam so absurdly powerful that it forces it to recharge the next turn. Key: Magby | Magmar | Magmortar Gallery Magmortar Triumphant.jpg ca2e6d2f0e2b9ca3ddbeb7ee9df63063925a9b32 hq.gif Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Species Category:Pokemon Category:Fire Users Category:Poison Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Monsters Category:Electricity Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Weather Users Category:Energy Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Game Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Martial Artists Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7